


ogle

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: When Neville had agreed to be a groomsman in Harry and Malfoy's wedding, he hadn’t realized it would mean spending hours in close proximity with Pansy Parkinson.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	ogle

**Author's Note:**

> for @[neville100](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #447: fitting.

When Neville had agreed to be a groomsman in Harry and Malfoy’s wedding, he hadn’t realized it would mean spending hours in close proximity with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson, who Neville had always harbored salacious feelings for. Pansy Parkinson, who had only gotten more attractive over the years. Pansy Parkinson, who was currently in the same small, stuffy room as him, getting her bridesmaid’s dress fitted. Pansy Parkinson, who didn’t seem to have a care in the world that she was in her undergarments for everyone to see. Neville couldn’t take his eyes off her chest.

“See something you like?”


End file.
